There have been many different kinds of methods and systems for optical proximity correction disclosed in the prior art. Nevertheless, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for optical proximity correction that facilitates a more accurate and reliable optical proximity correction process as applied to integrated circuits with sub-light wavelength structures.